19th moon
by SamxMalone
Summary: I refuse to make a summary... and let you make one for yourself... THINK FOR YOURSELF!


packing lightly was Rogan's specialty. one bag, it was all she needed. Her mothers screaming could be heard two floors above in her bedroom. her parents were always fighting. Someone was slamming doors and it caused Rogan's bulletin board on the wall to fall. "fuck this" she whispered and through her back pack on, and walked out her room, down the stairs and out the front doors. 

Her parents never noticed, not with all the yelling, she noticed some of the neighbors poking their noses over their neatly cut hedges. "what! Want gossip? look in magazine!" she yelled, she was tired of everyone talking about her family. She lived on the Upper east side in a beautiful home looking over central park.

she lived in a society where everyone knew everyone's business... and gossip was all the stay at home mothers had, that and planning extravagent gatharings that would raise money for some new deseses no one in the room even knew about.

Rogan had enough, she was moving on. she had stollen 400 dollars from her fathers office, and was planning on taking a trip somewhere, anywhere... it didn't matter. she could start her own life, work somewhere... did it really matter?

it was summer, and in New York it was a startling 91(F) degrees with the humidity. she had miu miu beige shorts on and black tank top, her long black hair hang to her waist, as it stuck to her neck. the white pieces underneith barley visible.

she stopped walking, as she stuck two fingers in her mouth and whisteled. Rogan was the type of girl, where she didn't need to whistel... cabs would stop for her regardless. atleast 5 cabs stopped... she grabbed the closest through her shit inside, and slide in to the nice air conditioned vechial.

"where to miss?" the aisian driver asked. "anywhere... the airport. and step on it." "yes, ma'am!" The cab ran three reds, and almost caused to collisions to get Rogan at the Airport in less than 15 minutes, which was a daring feet at the middle of rush hour in one of the busiest cities in the country. "thanks" and she through the driver a twenty.

inside the buidling there were kids screaming, people running to catch their flights and line ups everywhere. It was a bit over whelming, but Rogan took a deep breath, and was determined to make this work.

she walked over to a board that had flight lists on them, few had available beside them, detroit michigan and washington DC. detriot... she knew that it is home to the oldest state fair in the nation, first held in 1849. why not... i mean, did it really matter?

the plain didn't leave till 1030 and it was 530. she had lots of time. she bought her ticket... it was cheep, only 200 because it was bought the day of the flight.

he was siting, waiting for the plan to take off. people were still placing their bags up above their heads. he had his seat belt buckeled, he hated flying. He had just made the flight... while he stared out the window at the little people holding red glowing sticks, "i could use a drink" he whispered "well, once they take off they will be able to help you" said a voice from above. it was a young girl, maybe 18 she had long legs, and long jet black hair, and wide oval blue eyes. he suddenly gripped the sides o his arm rests, there was deffinatly something about her. she raised an eyebrow, and he relized that he was staring. "im Rogan White." she smiled extending her arm, and taking a seat beside him. "strix, strix Cromwell" he flashed her a smile, with his perfect white teeth and shook her hand. "so i guess where friends for the flight" she giggled "i guess" he said clutching his arm rests and straring out the window. he hated flying "you ok?" Rogan asked "yeah... its just..." "... you hate flying?" she finished "its ok, everyone does, jsut in different degrees." strix was unusual, large bags under his eyes, looked like he hadn't slept in days, although very handsome, he had perfect angles, and curly black hair, that hung infront of his puppy eyes. he looked over to her, and their eyes connected she looked away quickly smiling. he clutched his arm rests harder.

"calm down" she said resting her hand on his forarm, instantly pulling away feeling an electric shock. he pulled away, and instantly put his hand back on the rest, noticing the indents, his actions were extremely fast... and Rogan noticed.

her eyes widened.

"wha... how did you do that?" she said, looking up at him through her bangs he glanced over to her... "what are you talking about?" suddenly breaking into sweat... god he HATED flying. "what are you talking about... I saw what you did, no one can move that fast." before they could continue talking, the pilot came on the intercome... and asked the passengers to buckel their seat belts and remined them no smoking.

apparently Rogan hated flying to because she quickly buckeled up her belt, and placed her hands in the exact same position like strix, and completely forgot what had jsut happened

fickle humans strix thought. 50 000 feet in the air is a bad place for a vampire to be in a giant cage crammed full with humans, sure it may seem to you like a buffet... but for a vampire that has been on the run from blaid for a good three days, is most likely a little weak, and isn't about to attemp to kill at those humans, besides... killing them would kill him... he had no fucking idea how to fly a plane.

Strix Cromwell looked over to Rogan White whom he had met only minutes ago. She was fast asleep, and strix could see her eyes moving behind her eye lids.

she smelt abnormally different, it was making him nauseous. Everything around him a blur, and he fought with everything he had to keep himself and the thirst under control. Strix could not deny that he had never seen a girl with such beauty before, also wondered why she had such a control over him.

"Passengers, we have arrived at our destination for detroit the weather is 91 F and 41 humidity."

Strix looked out his window, and saw that the little men had their red sticks glowing more brightly, the sun had fully set, and he was safe for another night, or so it seemed.

he poked Rogen, she stirred, her eyes still rolling. he poked her again and she jumped. sweat pouring down her brow.

"oh sorry?" she asked wiping her brow and the sticky hair out of her face. her eyes looked sad, although she forced a fake smile at Strix.

"where here" he said although the seatbelt lights had been turned on, and she had never taken her off, she leaned across Strix and looked out the window.

he seized up and began to clutch the sides of his armrests again.

Rogan noticed, "you must seriously hate flying" she giggled.

Strix smiled weekly as they hit an air pocket dropping his stomach. "its not just the flyer" he whispered, her perfume was overpowering, and he could barley breath, he began to hyper ventilate. Strix grabbed a barf bag to help him regulate his breathing. but the smell even with the bag was intense.

they landed, and he was itching to get off that plain and find his own kind, or just a meal ticket to help with the bloody anxiety caused from a mere 18 year old human, how pathetic.

"where are you headed" she asked sweetly, fiddling with her long black straighthair.

"I don't really know." hemanaged

"mind if i tag along, im sort of running anywhere."

something flickered in his mind, he had a brilliant idea... one that would not fail.

"sure" he smiled, flashing his white teeth at her.

Rogan noticed that Strix had no luggage, except for the clothing he was wearing. She had never noticed the clothing before a beautiful armani tux, his angular face was even more beautiful know, and his black curly hair hung low. he ran his hand through his hair. he look maybe 25, she was only 18... what was she doing, she looked even younger, she had miu miu shorts on and a black tank top that clashed with her transparent skin.

her waist length black hair was always in the way she pulled it back, trying to look older.

"you fidgeted a lot."

"so?" she asked... the realised it may have seemed a little snappy

"sorry, i just... i can never stay still."

"nervous about something?" he asked, opening the door of the airport exit for Rogan, they were out so fast because Strix had no luggage and Rogan's belongings were cary on.

"i never am" she said as she gave a sly smile. and walked in front into the hot dark night.

Strix was careful not to touch her, he knew that she would suspect something considering that it was the middle of summer and he was freezing cold.

"god i hate the heat" she said

Strix looked over, her hair still clung to her brow, "come on" he heldout his hand.

so this is my first "Blaid" story, and i know blair isn't there yet, but good stories take time... I hope that you like it, and if i could get a volunteer to edit my work, as you would notice im lazy... i can do it im not stupid, but why bother when someone else is willing.

n e way, enjoy!


End file.
